An All Out Performance
by Coffee-and-Gears
Summary: When the 'miraculous machine' developed by the Scientist malfunctions, Jones is sent to an almost unbelievable world. Almost. Now, traveling the seas with a strange, straw-hat wearing boy by pure chance, Jones attempts to either find their way home or live in the New World before them.
1. The Beginning

__A/N: Ah, I started watching One Piece Again and I felt the urge to start up writing again, you know? Ahhh... But this is just the beginning/opener. Let's see what's going to happen...__

* * *

 ** _ **The Beginning**_**

* * *

There is a laboratory somewhere in the world.

The floors are sterile and the walls display a fine polish. Where this laboratory was, in the end, not important. Yet, what was, was the events transpiring inside.

* * *

It all starts in a room.

The purpose of this room is not known. But with one look, one finds themselves wary. The room is spacious with grid-like walls tainted with scratches and claw marks. They are large and savagely placed by furious hands—hands not of a human. The lights are dim and with lights so low and the room so close to a darkness, one would deem the area unfit for working.

Despite this, the occasional spark of light goes off in the room signify a life. Soon, a second one follows. And another—

"Alright, one more adjustment... and we. are. done!"

—A cheerful voice belonging to one of the two figures rings throughout the room. It belongs to a young looking woman in blonde pigtails and with spectacular eyes. They were blue of course, but were ridiculously so. It was the kind of blue that even in the dark of the room held the sky in them. The kind of sky blue eyes that held youth, and made their owner look younger. More filled with energy. If one were to take in her appearance, you'd think of someone who made daily trips to the local cafe. Not the smart, science-y type that stood before an immaculate machine.

Gods be stricken that she did both.

"Yeah, looks like we're done here." And to contrast the woman, there was a man. He was much taller than the woman, so tall that it was as if he was there to punctuate her height's shortcoming. And while she began to stretch for her break, he continued to crouch over it as if to continue working. He's a quiet one with purple hair and thick glass that refused to show his eyes. His rarely smiling face said it all, 'less fun, more work' and it was from there a wonder how they worked together.

"Finally. Now we can start the testing. Where is-"

He stops speaking has as a huff of breath and swish of clothing is hear in the distance. It's accompanied by a frantic thumping of feet on the pathways coming to their direction. He hadn't even said a name, but low and behold, speak of the devil and they will come. It's not too long from then that a blur of black opens the door, filling it with light. It, the blur, then stops with a screeching halt, arms filled with big bags, something akin to snacks. Finally stationary, the blur is recognizable. It the talks between labored breaths. The newcomer's voice is deep and feminine. "Hey! How's it going? Rosey, Maverick: Where's everyone else?"

"Oh hello, Jones! They're running a little late." The young woman, Rosey, asks while dusting off her lab coat.

She only pauses for a moment to drag her fingers over the embroidered lace at the bottom of her coat. Her own work of course. "Oh, are those for us?" She asks, eyeing the bags.

"Mhm, sure are! I thought you guys could use a little something-something for your break." They laugh. "How's it going? Almost done?"

"We actually just finished." Maverick interjects before Rosey can even speak. He's not the type for idle chit-chat. "All we have to do is test it out now."

"Seems like a plan to me." A new figure says, slipping into the room. His hands are in his lab coat's pockets, papers stuffed between the gap of his arm and side. He's a little above average size, tall and sickly pale. His hair is white and wavy covering half of his face, the rest being slung into a ponytail over his shoulder. His appearance up and down was striking almost. It was almost as if you were looking at the depressed, personification of the color white.

"Ah, David! Hello~!" Jones chimes before giving him a smile. "How you doin'?"

That icy blue, almost white eye, looks over at the speaker. He doesn't show much of any emotion of course—"Just fine, thank you for asking, Jones."—but just from that response alone, they could tell he was in a good mood.

"No problem, Darling!" They sing. "So what are we going to do? Everyone else is late, are we going to get the show on the road without them?"

"I suppose so," David comments, looking over at the other two who nod in agreement. "We can always filled them in once they come in."

"Maverick, start up the machine then, we're starting!" Rosey chirps.

"Right."

* * *

Behind the thick, bullet proof glasses of Maverick's did his two eyes blink. There is a pause. And when nothing happens as they look at the machine, frustration sets in the man. Pressing the keys a little harder, Maverick enters in the commands to start the machine. Pressing enter, the screen displays miles of code before it stops all at once.

There is another pause, the atmosphere a bit more heavy now.

They all eye the machine, Jones albeit more excited than the others. In response the machine sparks ominously and then settles down. It was as if they watched a dying man's cough. And all that did was emphasized humorous pity of the scene.

"… Ah, it's a bust." David's eye never left the machine as he spoke, "So, will we scrap it? Or will we keep working on it?"

The small group immediately goes into conversation of this troublesome machine. On and on they went from start to finish of the plan and machine and it's next steps. While they continued their discussion, Jones—who was gaining a headache from listening— stepped away. They were smart, yes, but was nowhere near the level of the Scientists. Acknowledging and admitting to their shortcomings, Jones did what only a Jones would do.

Step towards the machine. Feet light, they slipped from the conversation and began to inspecting it. Of course they wouldn't be able to do anything for it, but they saw nothing wrong with taking a closer look. After all, what was the worse that could happen?

— _So when the machine sparked again, it was already too late._

David was the first one to notice and heart already leaping to his chest, the man did something he rarely did. He yelled. " _ _Jones!__ _Get away from that!_ "

With an alarmed shout, they jump away from the now glowing and sparking machine on cue. From the archway, a portal began to come to life, colors of all hues swirling from within. It captivates the person and immediately they're stuck, peering into it's possible wonders unknowing—

"Don't get distracted, move!" Rosey shouts. "Oh god, Maverick, turn off the machine!"

"I'm trying!"

The warning is too late as the colors swirl and swirl. Jones stands there as if hypnotized and it isn't until David yells once more, that they come back to reality. A fear, the fear of the unknown, comes in as the machine begins to rattle. Sparking once more, electricity comes begins coming from the portal. Anything it touches breaks apart and then is swiftly sucked in, much to their horror.

"Maverick, the machine..!"

"I know, I'm __trying__!"

Jones is now stuck for a different reason. Fear. Over riding fear paralyses them. It chokes them, it gets hard to move, hard to breath. It's then that finally their 'Fight or Flight' responses kicks in. They move to escape the mysterious machine, only to be snagged on a large, spindly wire and trip.

Instantaneously, the electricity whips down, striking them.

The last seen moment of Jones is them reaching out as they fall, tears in their eyes. They break apart just like everything else, bit by bit as they are taken into the portal—

It is quiet as it then shuts off.

* * *

 _ _A/N: Alright, that's it for the beginning chapter.__

 _ _...What? So short? You want more? Well, soon! However, leaving a comment will help me out confidence wise. So if you can, don't force yourself, but leaving a comment would be great. I hope you have a nice day!__


	2. Just Their Luck

**A/N: Alright, Chapter Two, just over a week or so. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Just Their Luck**_

* * *

The seagulls fly above head as a cruiser made it's way through the calm sea waters.

Its name was the S.S. Titania, well known as one of East Blue's most luxurious and grand cruise ships. When looking up the prices one would find it to cost a pretty penny to get on, but reviews made it well sought after. Due to its high prices the ship found itself populated by those of high-middle and high class. Those kind of people, of course, came for their own reason but all it boiled down to was for an event of a lifetime. For this reason, you would see anyone that was anyone of the East Blue on that ship. You know how it goes; Women dressed with diamonds and pearls. Men in luxurious suits giving off an air of thick cologne and arrogance.

You know, the obnoxious, 'put-out-your-pinky' rich people.

And though they hated, they, Jones Hopper, were stuck in the most obnoxious of arguments.

"Listen, man. I'm trying to tell you that I'm not a Pirate...!" Throwing out a hand of frustration, Jones looked over at the obnoxious wranglers. There were two of them dressed head to toe in classic sailor attire. One tall and lanky while the other one remained short and stocky. They had skin licked by the sun itself, but not in the good way. It was always a wonder to Jones how people turned orange of all colors. Perhaps they just didn't moisturize enough.

"Eh, what are you even saying?" The first one, the short one speaks, puffing up their chest.

"Bro," The second, the lankier of the two cuts in, tugging his 'bro's sleeve. "I think she's a Pirate, did you hear me, did you hear me?"

"Hey, I'm trying to speak!" Instead of going back to Jones, the bulky one leaped on their brother, the two devolving into a fight cloud.

"Oi, oi... You're not even listening to me, are you..." They slouch as they watch the scene before looking away to something more interesting. Like those two sailors rolling in a barrel to the kitchen area, now that seemed—

"Now stop it you two!" The cloud of fists and feet stops, the lanky brother's teeth a mere inch away from the shorter brother's arm. They immediately step into line, saluting the new figure as Jones's attention refocuses. Judging from the four rings on their attire Jones came to the educated guess that they were the Captain. And what a captain indeed. A tall figure with bronzed skin and eye hidden behind aviators. He was a laid back looking type, but his walk commanded just as much respect as his mustache did.

"You are men of the S.S. Titania." He gave them the disappointed look of a Father. "Now act like it."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Now, with that settled... What is the problem here, boys?" Coming to the source of the commotion, the Captain laid eyes on Jones who forced a small smile. "Are you bothering this young woman?"

"Captain! That's just the thing!" Before Lanky could finish, he's shoved off to the side by Husky.

"That woman is claiming that she climbed up the ship!"

As the Captain looked over at Jones, they pulled at the ends of their jacket, water dripping in the process. "Yeah, I'm still wet from the water, they ain't lying there." They admit, fiddling with the soaked fabric.

"There's no other way to see it though, look at her! She must be a scout for a Pirate ship or something!" Lanky pointed a shaky finger at them. "I mean, look at that, who dresses like that other than Pirates?!"

Jones took a moment to look themselves over. They had rich, brown skin with copper undertones and a friendly, plump-looking face. They were heavier side, but standing slouched with a near six feet which created a balance for them. If one were to look at Jones, they would meet lifeless black eyes and a small smile on their lips. It was the kinda smile of someone who caused accidents and were damn proud of it or too apologetic. It was hard to tell.

But it was their attire that was singling them out on this. It was simple yet attention grabbing in comparison to the people on board. A long black jacket with black fur on hood, black pants and leather boots. To make matters worse, the choker around their neck was ... distracting. It was almost a shame that they couldn't do anything about it. Of course the laws of this world would have them stuck with this stupid—

Sighing and giving the choker an experimental tug, they made a face as it refused to budge. "Well, that... hm." For a moment, they're lost in their mind, thinking back to why they climbed up the ship in the first place.

* * *

 _From warm Laboratory floor to the cold ocean water did Jones go. The difference from warm to cold warrants a scream as they slap straight into the water, face first. It's a painful sensation, nerves jumping and then pumping adrenaline into the traveler's system. A moment pastes before they break the water's surface, flailing and panicking._

 _"Wh-what the hell!?" Shock aside, they were less than happy with the development. "What the hell is going on!?"_

 _Looking around, they found themselves face to face with what must have been a ship._

 _"Hey! Can you hear me!?" They yell, waving in hopes to get their attention. "I could use some help!"_

 _In the end, like they expected, they hadn't heard her, but they found a way to climb up on board through sheer anger. It was tricky to do it without getting noticed they'd admit, but it would have to do for now. From there, it was all a matter of blending in._

* * *

For a moment, Jones continued to tug on their choker before looking up at the Captain. He waits with arms crossed like a Father waiting for an answer. Something about it makes Jones's bristle and they opt for making up something. Anything.

"Mmm, I know this is a really weird situation but you gotta believe me! I know I'm dressed weird, but I promise you, I'm not a Pirate!"

"How could we be so sure about—"

"Ship sighted off the starboard bow!" The warning is shouted from above, stopping the conversation short. "There's a Pirate Flag on the mast! It's a Pirate Ship!" The man in the crow's nest shouts. "We're under attack, we're under attack!"

"Are you kidding me?" Going to the side of the ship, Jones spotted a pink and white ship in the distance. Their jolly roger— something they could only describe as a side skull with a heart over it— flowing in the wind. "...Holy shit. They're not kidding."

The sudden new sends the people on deck into a panic. They shuffle and run as the Captain spouts orders. Something about remaining calm and following instructions. It's a blur in all honesty to Jones as they stand there, gripping the railing.

They supposed they should have gasped in horror. It would have been more of an appropriate response. For some people, it would have been the best response, if not the first. But for their own reasons, Jones couldn't muster any feeling of helplessness to do it. After all, dramatics took energy, energy that they didn't have, and 'life is short'. It was a small yet poignant phrase but for Jones it could have been replaced with 'God I'm hungry.' This was because both phrases were small and made Jones cranky and unreasonably upset.

And they were now at the moment not scared or intimated, but frighteningly hungry. "If they attack, they attack..." Making a perturbed expression, Jones walked away from the railing, hands on their chin. "Nothing to do about that, no no."

"Buuuuut..." They looked up, watching the people panic shuffle about and fuss. "Shouldn't.. Does anyone on this ship know how to fight? Am I the only one or something, why is everyone scared?"

It was if their words were a cue for the first cannon to strike. It sounds off with loud boom at first before hitting the nearby water.

"Ha! You miss!" Jones laughs, pointing at the Pirate ship. "Miss me, Miss me, now you gotta—"

The second cannonball strikes with malice, hitting the ship's side. Jones falls with a yelp before coughing as they hit the ground, the wind forced out of them from impact.

"Ugh, fuck... okay, I learned my lesson there." Rubbing the sore spot of their head, Jones gets up just in time to see the figurehead shatter into pieces. "Okay, how about we get out of here before something worst happens, like—"

From the third shots fired, an explosion is trigger above head, the mast of the ship collapsing.

"Like, OH MY FUCK, LIKE THE MAST FALLING TOWARDS YOU." Running, they screamed as they practically flew off of the danger zone known as the Deck.

* * *

From flying from the deck, Jones had secluded themselves into the nearest closet. It just so happen to be that the closet of choice was far from the deck, down in the kitchen. Looking around, Jones deemed it more of a supply room than a closet. It was a spacious place filled with dry foods and it had remained warm and cozy. Almost homely if they had anything to say about it.

They sat down with a smile as they shouts of men (that of the pirate ships, they guessed) ran by the room . They were likely looking for people to steal from. Jones settled into the room even more so with a wider smile. They didn't have much to steal from them. And in all honesty, if it came down to it, they could always fight their way out of some honor-less thieves. It would be easy.

With that being the truth, there was little to no reason for them to stay to in the closet. Once they realized that, they frowned. Not only was there no food to eat for them, but they had some form of a responsibility to uphold.

"I just wanna eat and not be threatened Pirates or thieves or to get mixed up in weird stuff for once." Grabbing their stomach, Jones pouted. "I don't to fight people any more either..."

They sighed before standing up. "But I guess that's just a way, ain't it." Flying to their feet, Jones shook head more, hands splayed out by their sides in a ridiculous manner. Something that of mannequins that have no choice of how their hands are positioned. "Ah, okay, okay to action with me." They huffed from their nose. "What's the plan? We're going to take down the bad guys. When are we doing it? Now. Annnnd then we'll get something to eat and go home. What a plan, what a plan. Just gonna... fight some people, yeah.."

They grumble something under their breath as they turn the doorknob. "Okay, so we're gonna go now— One," They grabbed the handle. "Two," They squeezed, unsure as they heard a another cannon going off, the room they were near now quiet. "Three."

On their own cue, the door opened as they stepped out into the kitchen. "Now that wasn't so bad." Jones muttered, hands coming to their hips.

It would have been better if they hadn't heard a gun click near them.

"Heh-heh, not so fast, Lady.."

Jones remained silent as their stomach picked at their nerves again with a small growl. They turn with a deliberate delay as they put their hands up, eyeing the new figure with distaste. The new figure was a one of those old, cartoon pirate-looking fellows. You know, eye-patch, sash and vest and the overuse of tacky looking stripes. It was right then and there with a twitch that Jones decided that enough was enough, but would allow the man to speak. That how some manners worked, after all! It'd be rude to interrupt the egotistical man.

"What's the matter? Don't like Pirates, Miss? Well let me tell you a thing..." The man laughed and then went on and on. And though Jones was polite enough to let him speak, they did not listen. In that time they instead took in the needed information and proceeded to organize it. One; there was an enemy. Two; he had a gun. Three; he was alone, which was brave, yes, but stupid on his part. And the final fourth fact was that the weapon he was pointing a them was a flintlock, held by one hand alone. _'What an outdated weapon.'_ Jones couldn't help but think while the man look at them. _'A lovely design though.'_

"—Ehh," _'Oh right he was speaking.'_ "Pay attention will ya, you bi-!"

Deciding finally _now_ that it was enough, Jones's eyes turned to silts as they opened their mouth. Upon opening it, they bared their teeth like a wild animal as the roar of a wild beast escaped them. An unwarranted act but as the man yelled with fear and fumbled with his weapon, it felt necessary to them. In that moment, Jones wrapped one hand around the firearm while the other hand struck his wrist. The force from the strike broke the man's hold on the weapon and in that moment the weapon spun to face the Pirate. Now Jones was the armed one, not him.

"My, my, my. Those lessons my brother gave me came in handy it seems." Jones said, taking aim, one eye closed and their tongue sticking out. "What do you gotta say now, Mr.I-have-no-one-to-back-me-up?"

He forced a laugh, hands in the air as he tried to process the situation. "N-No need to be like that, Lady... listen.."

"You value you're life, right?" Carefully, their fingers began to lightly squeeze the trigger. "Do us both a favor by not making me use this on you and leave. Please." He didn't even consider looking back.

Sighing, Jones as Jones fiddled with the flintlock as they muttered to themselves while they looked the flintlock over and over. They say something about being a coward.

Though surprisingly it wasn't about the man.

"Whatever, let's go eat, Jones..." They mutter sliding it into their pocket, heading towards the refrigerator.

Rummaging through, they pile meat and bread onto a plate. A sandwich would be just what they needed to get them in a good mood. Humming, they grab the condiments and slam the door shut with their hip. With the sandwich completed, Jones eyes her current interest with a slight drool. As they lift it, they swear nothing is going to stop them from—

"Hello..."

Jones looked over at the new challenger. It was a small pink haired boy clad in white and blue.

They looked at each other, both fighting the urge to scream for different reasons. Inhaling deeply, Jones was the first to speak.

"Hey, uh, kid." They tried to come off as non-threatening as possible as they looked them over. The poor guy wasn't even likely to have a fighting bone in his body. "What's up?"

He let out a small shriek. "O-Oh no! Y-Y-You're a passenger from the cruise ship, aren't you!? If Captain Alvida sees you here, she's going to-"

"Shh, Shhhh...!" Shushing the boy, Jones gave him a smile. "It's alright, it's alright. I'll be fine." They gesture for him to come closer. "Come on in, close the door, why don't you? You look like you could use a break."

* * *

It took a little talking and coaxing but Jones was able to get the boy to talk to them and give some information. From what they found out, they knew that the boy's name was Coby and that he is a cabin boy for a woman known as Alvida. Yet, the way he came to work for her was though... unfortunate circumstances.

"Ehhh, so she's the Captain who's in charge of this raiding business, eyy?"

"Yes, that's correct, Jones-san..." Coby shuffled in his chair, each fiddling of the hand showing his distress. "I don't get it though..."

"Eh? What's up?"

"Why.. Why aren't you c-captured with the rest of people on the ship?"

"Eh? Oh that?" Jones laughed, giving a wide smile. "You see, the cool people don't get captured, you feel me?"

He let out a noise of awe before cracking a smile. "Y-Yes."

"Ah, ha! I finally got a smile from you out of talking for all this time!"

The smile faltered immediately. "'All this time'...?" He looked at the clock, eyes popping from his sockets. "EIIII! Jones-chan! It was nice to meet you, but I have to get going! If they see me sitting here chatting with you...!" Coby looked at the door with worry. "I..." He gulped. "I don't even want to think what they'll do to me!"

"Ah, shit, you're right! MMMM, well, hm." Jones looked over, their panicked look melted as something particular caught their eye. "Mm." They gave a smirk before looking over at the scrambling Coby. "Hold up! Why don't you..." They point over at the large barrel  
"Eh... Go back with something of worth, eyy."

"T-The barrel?" Coby stuttered. "W-Why would they want a big barrel like that?"

"Because! It's filled with... wine, _yah sure let's go with that_." They mumble the last part. "Wine would be a nice little peace offering or whatever you wanna call it, right?"

He nodded before running over to the barrel

"T-Thank you, Jones-chan."

Jones smiled, going back to their sandwich. "No problem, just be careful, I'm sure they're heavy."

"'They're'?"

"I mean the barrel." They say between chewing. "I'm sure the barrel is heavy."

* * *

Of course Jones knew that is wasn't a wine barrel. It smelled too much of Human.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP~!"

But watching the effects of their advice was really something. They didn't think that the 'wine barrel' would 'explode'. And to knock out the one who was going to open it while doing such? The guy in the barrel was an interesting one, that's for sure, they noted. Jones only retreated as the two pirate whizzed passed them, carrying their unconscious friend. As they went by the troublemaker started to chuckle once more.

"You have to run! When they bring the others, you'll be killed!"

"I'm still hungry, though."

"How can you be thinking about food right now!?"

Unable to contain their laughter anymore, Jones stepped out from from the kitchen. "Hehehee, now that's what I call a performance!" Clapping, Jones regarded the two. "Bravo, Barrel Boy!"

The boy, the one that announce himself as 'Monkey D. Luffy', grinned at them. "Thank you, thank you!" They said in a silly tone.

"No problem, say, you said you're hungry, right?" Jones gave the boy a lopsided frown. "I hate to tell you, but I just ate everything good in the kitchen!"

"GEH! What am I going to eat now!?"

"Ah, my bad, my bad..." They rubbed the back of their head embarrassed. "If you want though, I think the food supply is right down the hall there."

His eyes sparkled, "Eh!? Really!?"

"Mhm! Have at it, it doesn't look like anyone else is going to have it anyway." They shrugged.

"No.. you... have to go this way..!" Coby begged, attempting to pull the Luffy away. from the directing Jones pointed to. "Wait! You're... going.. the wrong way...!"

"Ah, it looks like he can't be stopped, right, Coby?" Jones asked following the two.

* * *

"Food! Food! Food!" Jumping left and right, Luffy examined the food with a wide drooling grin. "Food! Banzai! Food! Yay! Yay! Which one should I start with?" He sang. "This box? Oh, right on!"

"Maybe... We'll be safe here." Coby mumbled as Jones slipped into the room and shut it behind them.

"Yeah, probably. "Jones smiled at him. And as he gave that half smile back. it clicked.

"You knew he in there, didn't you, Jones-chan!?" He whisper-yelled at them.

"AAAaaah, well maybe just a little bit!" Clapping their hands together, Jones felt the rush of guilt hit them. Willing it away momentarily, they bow to Coby with a sheepish smile. "Forgive me, please? I promise I won't do something like that again."

"A-Ah.." Mouth agape, Coby looked at the other with unbelieving eyes. "I... alright."

"Ah, thank you!" Jones practically cried. "Ah, wait. What should we do now... Uhm.." Sighing, they sat down on the nearby stairs. "Ah, hey, you, you're Luffy, right?"

Swallowing his food, Luffy turned around, grinning. "These are good!"

"Fair enough." Jones shrugged, they interest piquing. Soon they were with Luffy by the box, the two eating fruit. "Whoa, these are fabulous! What kind of fruits are these?"

"Who knows, mystery fruit." Luffy comment, mouth full.

"I... I'm Coby. You're Luffy-san, right?" Jones looked up, hands full as Coby started to come down from stairs. "That was amazing down there. How'd you do that?"

Luffy answered, but as his mouth was filled with mystery fruit, it was muffled and garbled. Giving up on understanding the answer, Coby sat down not too far away from the box. "Ah, no thank you..." He says as a fruit is offered to him by Jones, too which they offer it again.

"C'mon, join the party with the cool guys!" They laugh, mouth full before choking and going into a coughing fit. It doesn't last as they shallow the last of the fruit. "AH, I thought I was going to die!" It doesn't stop them from shoving more into their mouth, much to Coby's now forming apathy.

"Jones, y-you shouldn't push yourself like that..." He warned looking down at the fruit in his hands and then them.

"Say, is this a pirate ship?" Luffy asked.

"No, not this ship." Coby replied humbly, putting the fruit down. "It's a cruise ship being raided by Alvida-sama."

"Hm? Oh well. It doesn't really matter." Words are somehow communicated through each loud crunching and bites. "Are there any rowboats on this ship?"

" _Damn,_ that is a damn good question. Thank god I don't need one." Jones mumbled, pulling the phone from their pocket and attempting to turn it on. Eyed lighting up as the screen flickers to life.

"Th-There should be, but..."

"My ship got sucked into the whirlpool."

"Huh!? That giant whirlpool? Y-You should be dead..." He said quietly, like one would carry a secret.

"Yeah, it surprised the hell out of me!" Luffy laughed. "Are you one of those pirates' Nakama?"

"I told Jones-chan, but..." Coby swallowed thickly. "It was that fateful day."

And while Luffy had the courtesy of listening, Jones was more concerned with getting a signal. They had already heard the story once, twice wasn't going to help anything even if it was a sad twist of fate.

However, to hear 'You're a bumbling idiot.' directed at Coby at the end of his story really took the cake, and not in a good way.

"How can you say that..?" And it was more than hurtful on Coby's part to hear it, the poor boy sounded like he was ready to cry. A wobbly voice like that broke Jones's fragile heart.

"Oi, oi, c'mon, man. No need to be that mean to him about it, yeah?" They said, phone slipping into their pocket.

"But he can just run away!" Luffy retorted with a frown which Jones mimicked with a crossing of their arms.

"That's impossible!" Coby shook his head wildly. "Impossible, impossible! When I think about what would happen if Alvida-sama found out... my legs start shaking and my heart..!"

"Oh, so you're a gutless coward too?" Luffy simply laughed. "I don't like you!"

Jones laughed a small tiny laugh. It was involuntary and they swear that they couldn't help. "Get wrecked.." They whispered near tears as Coby cried to himself.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. " Coby admitted. "If only I had the courage to drift across the ocean in a barrel. There's-"

"Now wait, right there!" Coby jumped at the sudden intrusion as Jones walked up to him. "Don't just go saying that!"

"I-I don't understand.." He said, leaning away from him.

"You can't... you can't just take from other people's courage, Coby! You gotta find your own courage! You gotta do your own thing!" They pointed, finger tapping the top of his nose. "You gotta be... well, you! Surely you and Luffy have two different goals after all, right? Luffy, what's you're goal?"

"I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!"

"The Pirate King!?"

"Eh, the Pirate King?" Jones tilted there head. "What's that."

Luffy and Coby gaped at them. "Jones-chan, you've never heard of the title 'Pirate King'!?"

"Eh, no." It was half of a lie. "Care to explain?"

"T-The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! That means claiming the treasure with represents wealth, fame, power— One Piece, the greatest treasure in the World!"

"Ohhh~..." Jones nodded along, absorbing the new information. "So... That's what you want to be, Luffy?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

They nodded back. "I bet you don't even have a crew yet."

"Yeah."

"Yeah!?" Coby exploded. "All the pirate in the world are trying to claim that treasure!"

"And so am I!" At Luffy worlds, Jones looked up and took several steps back.

"It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! It's absolutely impossible!" Coby yelled shaking his head repeatedly. "You want to stand on top at the Great Age of Pirates!? It can't be done! Impossible, Impossible—!"

Coby was then hit to the ground by Luffy. "Why did you hit me?" He asked, near tears.

"Just because."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm used to it."

While the two continue talking, Jones looked up once more, already at the top of the stairs. "I don't like the sounds of those steps..." they muttered to themselves.

"No, I _will_ do it!" Eyes widening, Jones looked down at the now brave looking boy. "If I can shed this life as a slave, I'll escape and then Alvida-sama—" He shook his head, defiance raising in his voice. "No, Alvida will be the first that I capture!"

"Heh, that's what I like hearing!" Jones smiles waned. "But you said it a little too late, it seems."

Coby's face faltered. "Huh?" The roof clasped on question, debris falling towards that screaming Coby. If it wasn't for Jones yanking him to the top stairs with ease, he would have been trapped under it. "Th-thank you, Jones-chan."

"No problem-"

"So you're going to join them... and capture _who_!?" The smoke cleared and that's went Jones saw them. The person worthy of being called...

A humanization of a jiggly potato.

That was it. It was the only way Jones could describe them. A tall but bulky walking potatoes with big bulky arms and limp spaghetti legs. A big, wide face with a lone double chin. There were freckles and suprisingly fashionable plus size clothing to be mentioned somewhere, but they weren't concerned about that. They just didn't have the brain power to process anything past the jiggle of their jowls as she spoke.

"Who is this fat old hag?" Luffy asked.

Jones looked over during the stunned silence while whispering to themselves. "She looks like a jiggly potato, I fucking can't..."

"BRATS!"

"Oh shit, that's my cue!" While Jones hit the door to the kitchen, Luffy jumped out of the way in the nick of time to grab Coby. Even though the door, Jones could hear the two jump to the deck. Or, rather, Jones could hear Coby's screaming as he was lifted to the deck. They were glad to know that the kid would be in safe had because

 _CRK! CRK! CRK!_

A fearful frown came to Jones as the doorknob was turned repeatedly. "Don't think I forgot about you, Brat Two!"

"Nope nope nope!" Jones held onto the door desperately in hopes that she wouldn't be able to make it budge. "Listen, ass-butt, you ain't getting this door open!"

"What did you call my butt?!" The door rattled against the woman's relentless pounding. Again and Again, she tried until she successfully broke the door... only to find out that she couldn't fit through it.

"Ha... haha!" Amazed, Jones stood up, eyes wide. "Fatty, Fatty, two by four— Can't fit throw this fucking door-rreeeAAAAAAAh!" In a fit of rage, Alvida broke through the door, chasing Jones down the squeeze of a hallway.

* * *

Luffy dusted his hands as he finished the last of the Alvida Pirates. It was a surprisingly easy fight for an entire crew. "Eh, I thought there would be more of them." He half complained, sticking out his tongue. "Beeeh."

"T-That's strange though, I thought A-Alvida would have come up h-here by now..." Toby stuttered in. The woman wasn't that far from them when they had exited through to the deck after all. What was keeping her from coming to club the two of them to death?

As fate would have it, it was then that a noise rung throughout the ship. It was small at first, but as if grew, so did the shaking of the deck. "What... is that?" Coby asked, fear growing with the sound. It sounded as if someone was giving out prolonged screams. If there was anything out there that would scare the boy it would be the sound of that. Coming closer to the two , it was determined that it was coming from the lower levels.

"L-Luffy-san, what is that?!"

The boy straightened his hat, looking on as the noise passed their areas. "Who knows."

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As if to confirm, Jones blasted through the floor of the deck, screaming. As if an act they did it, flower petals flying about with their entrance as a crown of roses grace their curly afro. It was a grand scene and an even grander jump from Jones, their figure reaching a height that crossed the sun. They land crouched before running once more from their own angered bull.

"COME BACK HERE!" Scrambling up the hole, Alvida clawed at the flooring while shrieking. With speed she pulled herself up, she huffed and puffed, her face red from a mixture of anger and fatigue. "COME BACK HERE, BRAT TWO!"

"Fat chance, just like you! HAHA-HAHAHAHA." It was the worst words to use, Jones knew, but they needed to keep the fire going. Laughing they ran towards the direction of clueless Luffy and the screaming Coby.

Luffy looked absolutely confused. "Brat Two? Who's Brat One?"

"That's you!" They tapped his shoulder, running past him. "Tag, you're it!"

A shadow gave overcast immediately. It was the same time that Coby started screaming, so it was of no guess of who was there. " _COBY! WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN OF THE SEAS?"_ And guess who needed a damn amount of reassuring from the damage that Jones caused.

He shrieked. "Y-You are..." Stumbling back, Coby balled his hands into fists. "t-t-the..."

She flared her nostrils. "I am the..? What am I Coby!?"

"THE.. THE.." Raising his voice, Coby swallowed his nerves. "THE.. MOST HORRIBLE, STINKING HAG OF THEM ALL!"

And Ladies and gentlemen. If Alvida wasn't red before. She was _definitely_ red now.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I- I'm going to enlist in the Marines! I'll enlist and I'll capture Pirates!"

"Do you have any idea what you're saying!?"

"I do! I'll do what I've always wanted to do! I'll join the Marines. I'll join the Marines..." Coby yelled, tears in his eyes. ".. and capture you!"

"THAT'S IT, BRAT NUMBER THREE!" Whilst shouting, she raised her club with intent of crush the now called "Brat Three" into a mushy paste. In Coby's mind he saluted himself, telling himself that there were no regrets. That in the end that he fought for his dream, even if the fight cost him his life. His death, though horrible, would be a brave one.

"Well said!" There's a moment where everything slows down. Who even said then, he couldn't make out through his own screaming. Alvida's club comes down in that time and without thought he goes to cover his head..

Only for not a single strike to come.

Looking up, Coby was surprised to see Luffy taking the blow for him, head still intact. As he stays in his spot, Luffy gives a snort.

"That won't work!" Raising his head, Luffy grinned to the woman. "I'm rubber!"

"What!?"

Before anymore explanations, Luffy smashed his fist against Alvida's Iron Club, sending it upwards. He grinned as his arm flied backwards, stretching far beyond human limitations once more.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Shifting his weight, Luffy slammed his foot down, throwing his arm forward. "Pistol!" The hard rubber fist of Luffy's makes contact with the Pirate Captain Alvida's gut. A painful shot, which could be confirmed from her yells as she is sent flying far from the ship.

Jones watched on from the stairs of the deck. At first they were silent, eyes wide. But moments after the initial shock wore off they clapped their hands with glee. "Bravo, Luffy, Bravo! Whoo, whoo, whoo!" They whistled and cheered.

He laughed, rubbing a finger over his nose, "It was nothing." Luffy said before his smile shrinks. "Ah. What did you say to get her so mad?"

"Ah, that?" Jones approached the two, rubbing the back of their head. "It was nothing, it was nothing... Heheh, nothing much anyway-"

 _BOOM!... BOOM! ... BOOM!_

The ship shook as a round of cannonballs made their way to the area of the ship. And without much warning, Jones found themselves on the floor from shock. "Okay, ow."

"Jones-chan! Are you okay?"

"Chilling like a villain," They rub their sore face as Coby helps them up from the ground. "Where was that from?"

"It's the marines!"

"Oooh. Perfect Timing! Go on over!" He grinned, body flying over the railing already. "I'm a Pirate! So I gotta run!"

"What!?" Coby stared down the side of the ship with wide eyes. "With everything going on here, they'd arrest me before I could enlist! I can't-" He stops as he's patted on the back.

Jones looks down at him, a crooked smile set on their face. "Well, if you can't stay here, you might as well go on and get out of here by ship, yeah? You can always enlist after this all blows over and they won't know a _thing_."

"W-When you say it like that, it's sounds like..."

"It's so crazy it's going to work, yeah?" They winked. "So let's go on that ship down there."

"But how are we going to get down there!?"

"Well, we'll jump, of course." They said as if it were a piece of ancient knowledge. "Like the rubber boy just did."

"J-J-Jump!? But from that height!"

Jones looked down with a raised brow and a grin. "And here I thought you were all brave and stuff now." With a raised brow an grin, Jones looped her arms around the boy. "C'mon, let's get you to your dream job!"

"Wait, Wait, wait—AHH! You're just a bad as Luffy-san!"

"Nah, I'm worse, hahaha!"

* * *

 **A/N: You know what would be really weird? If Roundabout by Yes played at the end of all of One Piece's endings instead. Like just imagine for a second. It's such a good song. Anyway, there we have it! Now let's see how long I can keep this up for, haha.**

 **And as always, Rate and Review, please! If you have any ideas or comments, don't hold back! I excitedly wait to hear from all of you! ;;w;;**


End file.
